


I'm Here For You

by gooseberryfox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseberryfox/pseuds/gooseberryfox
Summary: RK900 felt pity for his predecessor, as even though he found it illogical to waste time feeling things, he did feel uncomfortable enough when Connor was struggling to attempt to help him.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	I'm Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !!! Today I filled a prompt by @write-it-motherfuckers on tumblr. I'll leave a link at the end if you want to try it out for yourself!

RK900 Never desired to become deviant, nor will he ever. After seeing how inefficient and quite frankly, outdated Connor had become after he chose to 'free himself’, it solidified the idea in his mind that deviancy was not something to strive for. 

That being said, oftentimes when he sees his ‘brother’, as Connor had insisted he referred to him as, struggling, he did feel some sort of…   
Pity. That was the word. RK900 felt pity for his predecessor, as even though he found it illogical to waste time feeling things, he did feel uncomfortable enough when Connor was struggling to attempt to help him. 

When he saw Connor in the corner of the evidence room shaking, he sighed as he realized this was yet another time he had to step in to assist the RK800. 

With slow steps, he made his way over to where Connor was sitting.   
The RK800 looked up, and his ‘breathing’ as one may call it, was sharp and uneven.   
“Connor.” The RK900 said simply. “I’d like to have a conversation with you.”   
Connor took a deep breath and shook his head. “I don’t think I’ll be able to.” He wrapped his arms around his shoulders protectively. 

“Nonsense, it’s about a topic I know you are very passionate about.”   
Connor, who had closed his eyes, now opened them to look at RK900.   
“Connor, what is it like to finally feel freedom?”  
Connor blinked. RK900 had never shown interest in this before.

He took a moment to compose himself before answering, not making eye contact anymore.   
“Terrifying.”   
“Really, why is that?”   
“Because,” He wiped the saline tears falling from his face, “Because I can’t help but wonder when it’s going to be taken away again.” 

That had surprised RK900. Connor always tried to convince him that deviancy was the best way to operate, but he never heard Connor talk about it in a different light. 

“I don’t know if Amanda can come back, and I don’t know when she will.” He said, his smaller frame shaking more significantly. 

The RK900 rarely used his social function, but he was completely at a loss. He scanned Connor, trying to assess for injuries, something that could provoke such a strong reaction.   
It came up blank, and he was absolutely stumped. What could have happened? 

Connor leaned over to the side, and RK900 felt the RK800 grab his vest as he began to sob. 

“Connor-” He began, but was interrupted when he heard Connor’s breaths even out. 

Once again, the RK900 was lost. How did his presence comfort Connor? What had happened to make him this upset?

He decided to stay where he was, as he supposed that if this is what it took to get Connor back to optimal stats, he would wait. 

Connor slowly let go of RK900. “I’m sorry.” 

RK900 rose from the ground. “Do not apologize. If I am able to assist you, I will.”   
With that, he collected the evidence he had come to collect and left the room, only sparing one glance back to make sure Connor was okay. 

Maybe he had time to care about one person.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/post/638794430024990720/person-a-whats-it-like-to-finally-taste


End file.
